Self Rights
by Miss Dark Eagle
Summary: This is from Bree's voint of view. (It's after the 14th book) She gets kidnapped by Ciaran in a sadistic scheme for him to strike revenge on Morgan.
1. Disclaimer

All these characters and things relating to the Sweep series are trademarks of Cate Tiernan, author of the Sweep series. All things in italics or underlined belong to their own person or company. I don't own things besides the plot and a few fictional characters and/or buildings. 


	2. A Welcome Invitation

"Bye Bree." Robbie briskly kissed me on the nose and went on his way to the parking lot to get in his car. I waited for Morgan. "Bye." I said, my voice drifting away.  
  
"Hey there Bree!"  
  
"Hi Morgan. Robbie and I were going to head over to Practical Magick. Do you want to come?" I asked Morgan this easily.  
  
"Sure. Sounds like a lot of good fun to me. I have to do some of my homework and stuff so I don't fail all my classes," Morgan said happily as we walked to my car.  
  
"Sounds great. Hey after that we could go to my place and stuff. I'd love to give you a makeover. Girl's night out." I knew Morgan was just getting used to make-up. I wanted to take full advantage. "It's Friday," I added.  
  
"Umm-" she trailed off, "I'll ask my Mom, but it sounds good. Do you have your phone?"  
  
"Yeah. Here." I gave her my cell so she could call. I waited patiently while she discussed plans with her Mom.  
  
"Thanks mom! Love you bye bye." She hung up and smiled. "All settled. Mary K. is going to Alisa's tonight and Mom and Dad were planning on going on a date anyway."  
  
"Yes! That is to cool! What are we going to do with Das Boot?" I gestured to Morgan's beat-up Valiant.  
  
"Well, I figured that I could follow you guys to Practical Magick, then we could shop around, then drive Das Boot back to my house while you waited for me, then we could drive Robbie home, and go to your place." Morgan explained this to me smiling.  
  
"Okay, good plan." Morgan got in her car and I got in mine. "Scoot over Robbie." I play hit my boyfriend smiling.  
  
"Yeah fine." He said kissing me lightly on the cheek.  
  
We drove to Practical Magick and went inside. "Hello!" Alyce came over and greeted us all. "We just got a new shipment of robes! They're beautiful. They have protection runes and all sorts of colors." Alyce was beaming.  
  
"That sounds great Alyce!" I exclaimed. "I'll check them out."  
  
"They're over there and near the back." Alyce said pointing to the far aisle. I walked over and smiled. No wonder Alyce was so happy. They were so beautiful and very proudly shown. I decided on a faded aqua in color. I wanted to take the burgundy one, but this one just seemed to lure me.  
  
"Oh you choose that one," Alyce smiled, "or maybe it chose you. It is made of silk. The runes are of everlasting and deep love."  
  
I was getting embarrassed. "How much?"  
  
"Your total comes to forty dollars and twenty-one cents." I pulled my money out of my wallet and handed her a fifty. She gave me my change and I waited for Robbie and Morgan to buy their things. Morgan bought a few candles and Robbie bought a book on stones.  
  
"Ready?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah." I replied. Robbie followed us happily absorbed in his book. As I drove Robbie home I asked, "What's your book about?"  
  
"It's about how stones have certain magick they can do." I saw he was completely not paying any attention to me so I was silent as we drove back. I turned on a great Wiccan CD.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Bye Bree," his voice was husky sending shivers down my spine. I kissed him good-bye and blushed.  
  
I drove to Morgan's and she climbed in. "did you get your clothes and stuff?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she responded. "What should we do first?"  
  
"Umm. How about we get some pizza and go rent a movie?" I asked her, "Want pineapple like always?"  
  
"Definitely." One thing we had in common was our love for pineapple pizza.  
  
"Let's go to Blockbuster. What movie should we get?"  
  
"We can decide when we get there."  
  
"Okay. This is going to be so much fun!" I said sincerely with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Should we go shopping first? You always like that." She volunteered.  
  
"Sure. Dad got me a credit card and said I could buy whatever, as long as it doesn't exceed a certain limit per month. I can buy you some stuff if you like."  
  
"Uh. okay." She said rather reluctantly, knowing Morgan it probably made her a little uncomfortable. I bit my lip.  
  
"Lets go to the mall." I drove to Window's Vale Mall and pulled in a spot. We headed to Sears. That was the only department store in the mall.  
  
"I like that crochet top," I told Morgan pointing to a beautiful top in a claret color.  
  
"Me too. It's really really nice," Morgan replied to me. I could see she wanted it.  
  
"Go try it on," I pointed to a dressing room. She came out to show me. "That looks really great on you, Morgan. You should definitely let me get it for you."  
  
"I feel really pretty in it. Do you think Hunter will like it?" Her brown eyes were carefully looking at me waiting for my answer.  
  
"Absolutely. Hunter will think you're the most gorgeous, stunning, attractive person he's ever met."  
  
"More than you?" she asked, crafty as a fox.  
  
Laughing I replied, "More than me." I found myself a cute miniskirt that I absolutely loved. I paid for my skirt, Morgan's top and belt and some more make-up for myself.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it Bree."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't really get you a great Yule gift either." We smiled at each other. I went off to my car with Morgan.  
  
"We really need to catch up," Morgan said softly. 


	3. Reunions

Chapter 2: Reunions  
  
The words hung in Bree's head. Morgan was waiting for an answer. "Yes. We really need to catch up."  
  
"I knew you'd understand," Morgan replied, "What's been happening since Cal?"  
  
"Umm, Well I've been Raven's best friend. We were really wild. I guess we aren't that great of friends anymore since her parents divorce. She's moving soon."  
  
"That's too bad," Morgan said genuinely.  
  
"Thank you. I really need someone." I looked at the ground.  
  
"Bree." Morgan trailed off, "I have something to tell you. I'm not just a Wiccan believer, I." She stuttered, "I am a blood witch."  
  
I gasped. I just couldn't believe it. I mean MORGAN? I mean a blood witch like Sky and Hunter? "I'm sorry. That came as a surprise."  
  
"Mary K knows and now you do. That's okay. Everyone gets shocked when something unexpected happens."  
  
We hopped in the car and I drove to the Pretty Pizza Parlor, Widows Vale's own pizza place. Morgan spilled everything. I didn't now what else to say.  
  
"Wow. That's just incredible. and." I trailed off. I had no clue what to say. I looked in my review mirror and noticed that this one creep kept tailgating me. I honked my horn. "Tailgater." I explained. I pulled into the parlor and ordered while Morgan waited in the car.  
  
"To Blockbuster?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Then we can come back to pick up the pizza in 20 minutes." She merely nodded. "Morgan, what's wrong?"  
  
"I've just got these weird vibes lately and I feel something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Morgan, don't worry. You always make things out. You'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks Bree. Now let's check out a movie!" We unbuckled and headed to the movie store.  
  
"How about. This one?" I suggested Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Nah, how about this one?" Morgan replied to my suggestion by holding up Princess Mononoke.  
  
"Sure. Let's go with that one," I replied evenly. I was kind of hurt that she didn't want to watch Moulin Rouge, but I could deal.  
  
We rented it and headed back to get our pizza. We drove home and I unlocked the door.  
  
"Hello dear!" my father gushed, "I will be going to Manhattan for the next week and one half so make yourself at home!"  
  
"Bye dad, but this is my house." I replied flustered.  
  
My father clapped his hand on his forehead and began to fix his tie, "I was telling that to your little friend, Morgan. Right?"  
  
"Yes. Right." I retorted. My father pecked me on the cheek, totally unaware of my feelings to hurt him. Morgan had backed closer to the wall until finally my father departed. "I'm really sorry about him." I trailed off feeling pathetic.  
  
"It's okay," Morgan replied and hugged me. I hugged her back. (A/N: EWW! So sorry for the fluff.)  
  
We went up the elevator, raced to the left end of the hall, turned left and ran into my room. Laughing, I asked, "Do you want to give each other makeovers? Well, more like me give you one." She laughed really big.  
  
"Sure!" 


	4. Feelings

Chapter 3, Feelings  
  
(A/N: This * ^insert words^ * are Bree's journal. I don't care if she keeps a journal or not but now she does! Oh! And I still need a disclaimer! ^^''''''')  
  
* Well, The sleepover went pretty well. Well VERY good I should say. Morgan and I kept really close. One thing did bother me. We didn't agree as well as we used. She also said that she sensed something was going to happen. It really frightened me. Oh what am I doing! I only have a half hour to get ready for my date with Robbie! AHH! *  
  
I raced away from my diary and pulled on a black halter and a light blue skirt. Robbie would be here any minute! He was always early! Flustered I began running around frantically looking for my purse.  
  
"Bree!" Robbie knocked on my door.  
  
"Come in!" I hollered back.  
  
Robbie had keys to my house. He had been in my room before, but now it was clean! "Donna cleaned it up for me. She's vacationing now. Dad gave her a vacation."  
  
"Cool." Robbie was obviously flustered by seeing how big my room was.  
  
"Hey. Why don't we leave and go out to dinner and come back here and hang for a bit?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. We're going to-" I cut him off with a kiss. His lips were soft and I loved the feeling. He smiled that rich, warm smile. (A/N: Too mushy. *wince*) "As I was saying before I was so richly interrupted, we are going to eat at Myron's. That pizzeria."  
  
"Wonderful! I'll pay too. You know I do Robbie. But, let's have a little fun before we go!" He smiled again. We kissed, slowly at first, like melting chocolate, then with urgency and passion. We couldn't get enough of each other. We started touching each other. "Wait." I stopped. "We can't do this now. I don't feel ready. I'm sorry, but I promised myself to take things slow in this relationship." I felt Robbie harden up. "I'm sorry Robbie. I don't want to umm. do that you know. until the timing is right. I just don't feel ready."  
  
"Okay. I'll respect that. Now, B," he called me B again! B for beautiful! I smiled a small smile knowing he wasn't mad. "We best get going. We can come back later and watch a movie or something. Pay-per-view maybe?"  
  
"Okay! Sounds good!" My life felt perfect, like I was floating.  
  
We went to the restaurant and I ordered seafood linguine. Yum! That was my favorite food. *It is if I say it is so people work with me here!* Robbie ordered linguine al pesto. It was a basil-like dish. I tried some. It was pretty tasty.  
  
I noticed that this one guy kept watching me. I shivered. It was really creeping me out, plus I got an impairment headache. "Why don't we go home now hmm?" I asked Robbie.  
  
"Okay. You haven't finished your virgin daiquiri yet." He replied pointing at my drink, "That's your favorite, is it not?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll finish that and then we can go," I replied nervously. My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight. I finished the strawberry drink in a flourish and we left quickly.  
  
We got home and I locked all the doors. "Don't want to let some cold air in do I?" I replied to Robbie's concerned look.  
  
"You've been acting strange Bree. Are you okay?" He looked really concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm doing well." I needed to call Morgan. "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"How about Black Hawk Down?"  
  
"Oh fine. It's a guy movie, but okay." I ordered it and we watched it while eating popcorn. Just like the movies.  
  
When time came for Robbie to go, it was already ten. Way too late to call Morgan. I wrote her an e-mail instead.  
  
To: catfish@msn.com From: blue_baby@verizon.net Subject: IMPORTANT! Message:  
  
Morgan. you were right when you said those things about bad things happening. This guy kept looking at me in the restaurant and I got a killer headache. You need to come over and help me! Please! I gotta go.  
  
Bye. BFF Bree  
  
(A/N: These aren't really e-mail addresses. I made them up. Hehe! We are going to the climax! We are going to the climax! *excited*)  
  
I changed into my silk nightgown and locked the doors, then hopped in bed. I turned out the light and fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	5. Misery

Self Rights Chapter 4: Misery  
  
A cold hand covered Bree's mouth, cutting off her air supply. Her eyes fluttered open and a man was looking at her with an evil glint in his eye. Bree's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't say anything. You'll get your clothes on in the bathroom and come with me. Don't try to run away." Bree nodded to his curt words.  
  
She frantically grabbed a wool sweater, jeans, and a tee shirt then changed. She came out and the man bound her wrists.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked crying.  
  
"Stop crying. I was paid. Now shut up!" He cuffed her on the cheek with a gloved hand and shoved her in the car trunk. Bree closed her eyes and prayed to wake up from this nightmare. Save Me Morgan. I know you can. Then everything was black. 


	6. Morgan's Destiny

Self Rights Chapter 5: Morgan's Destiny  
  
"Morning Dagda," Morgan groaned in her usual morning matter as her cat kissed her face with his rough sandpaper tongue. She stumbled into the bathroom and into the shower. The bathroom was rich with moisture as she stepped out of the shower and peeking out the window, viewing the morning's glory.  
  
As she put on a black tee shirt and her jeans, Morgan felt something was terribly wrong. She put her hand to her aching head as she felt Bree's pain and fear.  
  
"Shit!" She grabbed her keys and pulled on tennis shoes with a pop tart in her mouth as she raced to the car. Revving good ol' Das Boot and speeding to Bree's cold mansion.  
  
She raced to the door and pounded. "Bree! Bree!" She screamed, to her relief the door opened.  
  
"Hello Morgan. Morgan, my daughter."  
  
--------*-------------------*  
  
Ahahaa! I love being evil! So much kidnap is fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D -Wind Walker 


	7. Peril

Chapter 6: Peril  
  
"Ciaran? I thought you were in Europe. NOT HERE!" Morgan screeched.  
  
Ciaran just smirked. "I need you to come with me," he motioned to his car that was parked behind the house.  
  
"Why should I, so, so you can kill me?" Morgan retorted.  
  
Ciaran laughed, long and loud. "My dear. Don't be silly. I won't kill you," he said sweetly, "It'll be her," his sweet act was gone. Before Morgan's eyes was a Bree. A tied, gagged Bree being held by a burly man with a knife to her neck.  
  
"Oh my Goddess," Morgan gasped. Bree was squirming and moving her head as if to say no.  
  
"Come with me and she'll stay alive. If not," he smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come on Morgan! Say no! Bree thought panicked. There they were. On her manicured lawn in front of her house. Her property! And people were threatening to kill her! What was it with Ciaran anyways?  
  
The knife in front of Bree's throat gleamed in the morning's sun. This can't be happening! Bree thought as the knife cut deeper into her throat.  
  
"What do you say, Morgan? You come have a chat with your father in his car and your little friend here won't bleed to death," Ciaran smirked.  
  
"You let her go if I come," Morgan warned.  
  
"All right. A deal is a deal," Ciaran said simply.  
  
He's not going to do it! He won't do it! Bree thought. This is awful! Bree squirmed uncontrollably causing the knife to scratch her throat.  
  
"Boss! This one won't stop moving!" The man who held be hostage complained.  
  
"Then put the knife closer!" Ciaran replied exasperated, "What will it be Morgan?"  
  
"Take out Bree's gag. Then I'll give you my final answer," Morgan bargained.  
  
Ciaran nodded at the man who untied the knot in the back of her head. Bree spat out the disgusting thing and shook her head.  
  
"Careful Morgan!" Bree shrieked, causing Ciaran to turn and face her. "Now, my dear daughter," Ciaran said moving towards Morgan, "I believe you haven't answered my question."  
  
"I don't know yet," Morgan mumbled.  
  
"Don't you remember the deal?"  
  
"Yes," Morgan replied.  
  
"Then tell me. Are you going to come with me or is Bree going to be killed? Either way, it's entirely your fault."  
  
"Don't do it Morgan! Kill him! Don't get in the car!" Bree screamed, clutching at the arm of her captor who had the knife to her neck once again.  
  
"Come with me or I kill her!" Ciaran glared, enraged.  
  
The blade drove deeper into her skin causing a small amount of blood to trickle down her neck. Bree whimpered in the pain.  
  
"She's breaking, this one," The rough man said to his boss.  
  
"Excellent," he replied, "Come in the car now Morgan or Bree's wound will get deeper.  
  
"You're insane," Morgan whispered.  
  
"Bad choice of words," he replied and nodded to the man.  
  
Bree's captor smiled as he dug the knife deeper still.  
  
"Please. Stop this," Bree whispered as her eyes started to water.  
  
Ciaran just laughed. "Make your choice," he sneered at Morgan with an antagonizing amount of sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know!" Morgan screamed, frustrated.  
  
"For god's sake just let them kill me!" Bree sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do that," Morgan replied.  
  
"You'll have to dear. We are running out of time. Time causes her death to be even slower, and more painful," Ciaran replied smiling.  
  
"Just let them kill me," Bree said, releasing her captor's arm.  
  
"Vatie," Ciaran nodded at the dark man.  
  
"Yes sir," Vatie replied loosening his grip on Bree.  
  
"What will it be Morgan? The girl or the car?"  
  
"I'm sorry Bree," Morgan said, a single tear sliding down her eye, "Please forgive me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Everyone congratulate me! Woo hoo! A long chapter! YES! *Jumps into air* I will revise the other sick and demented and to utterly fast chapters, ie. 1-5. And yes. A wonderful cliff hanger!  
  
Review Review Review!!! 


	8. The Hunt

Morgan~*~*~  
  
Morgan was handcuffed, gagged, and blindfolded in the trunk of her father's car. Stupid Jerk! She thought. Kidnapping his own daughter. Morgan had been trying to send Hunter witch messages for the past 20 minutes. Useless. Her father had put some sort of block in the car. She lifted her blindfold off her face by rubbing the side of her head against the trunk's floor. It was pitch black except for the few lights on the wires in the back.  
  
"Wires, huh?" Morgan mused. And then she yanked.  
  
Bree~*~*~  
  
Bree raced inside the house like a frightened rabbit running away from a fox. She picked up the phone and called Hunter.  
  
"'llo?" Hunter asked yawning.  
  
"Hunter, it's Bree. You've got to help me. Morgan's been kidnapped by Ciaran!" Bree panicked.  
  
"Oh Goddess.... Are you all right? Where is she?" Hunter asked sitting upright in bed.  
  
"She's in her father's car. I am okay even though I'm bleeding from the neck, but what is most important is that we get Morgan back." Bree reasoned.  
  
"Alright. I'll be over in five minutes." Hunter said. Click went the reciever.  
  
Bree ran up to her bedroom and put bandages on her neck and put on a black turtleneck sweater and black leather pants she had bought when she was friends with Raven. She put her hair in a pony tail, put ona black hat, sunglasses and threw a bunch of random clothes in a bag, her toiletries bag went in also as did her wallet. She left a note for her dad saying she went off to Manhattan with a few of her friends and grabbed her keys. She went out front just as Hunter pulled up.  
  
"You're late." Bree said as she examined her Movado watch.  
  
"You packed a bag too?" Hunter asked as Bree nodded. "I didn't know you were that responsible."  
  
"Shut it!" Bree replied to his humor.  
  
"Which car are we taking?"  
  
"Breezy," Bree replied locking up the house. Hunter got in on the passengers side after shoving his stuff in the back.  
  
"Which way did they go?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I followed them to the road. They looked like they were headed west bound."  
  
"Follow them. And if anyone asks, we are cousins."  
  
"We don't look like cousins."  
  
"Fine then. We are... dating."  
  
"Uhhh.... Sure... That seems more plausible if we need to rent a suite at a hotel."  
  
"A suite... Sounds nice. Now let's find my Morgan."  
  
"Our Morgan. She's my best friend. I know she can take care of herself." Bree tried not to show worry, but every minute it felt like her face was wrinkling. 


End file.
